


Bio for Luna my Own Character

by Black Butterfly (scarletdevil25)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletdevil25/pseuds/Black%20Butterfly
Summary: Bio for Luna who will appear in several if not all my stories





	Bio for Luna my Own Character

Welcome to Luna's Bio

Name

Luna Hersh aka Luna Fairlight aka Luna Claypool aka Luna la Claire and various other names she created in her lifetime

Nicknames

Moonbean, Moon, Moon Child, Moon Flower, LuLu.

Age

frozen at 13 (her current age is unknown)

Appearance

she is a small, almost doll-like girl with long blonde hair, pale skin and Crimson eyes with a tint of black. However, she possesses a voice and articulation in speaking that makes her sound like a matured woman

Special Characteristics

7 Butterfly Tattoos from her back to her left shoulder

Personality

she is a mysterious young girl who seems to be quite childlike and playful. She enjoys reading books. She, however, displays knowledge that a child her age shouldn't have and exhibits some levels of religious affiliation, especially about the topic of death, she is more mature and understanding, Despite her sharp tongue, abusive bluntness and eccentric attitude, she possess an odd supernatural and overwhelming charisma, and flawless eloquence. She uses these skills to manipulate people into doing what she wants with ease. She is also known to be flirty and mischievous she also often puts on a show of being harsh or sarcastic, but she also has other sides t o her personality. She is often bored by normal life,

Likes

Colors

Red/Black/Gold/ Silver

Food

Fresh Blood/Tea/Meat/Pudding/sweets

Clothing

She wears different kinds of Lolita fashion with accessories. Or Gothic/Clothing originating from England sometimes she’ll be seen wearing black Victorian dresses which is full of lace and frills; she also possesses a wardrobe consisting of dresses of a variety of colors

Dislikes

Rude people/Gits/Bullies/Liars/Bigots

Weapons

Any blade and gun type

she typically pulls weapons from her treasury along with various items

Treasury

Fighting

Style: long range shooting close range combat using blades

Abilities

Vampire abilities: enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility, Immortality

Magical Abilities:

Alchemy: The ability to turn one thing into another using their base elements

Transfiguration: much like Alchemy however this involves altering the physical elements of an object followed by the base if needed. An example would be turning a cat into a cup, bowl or pitcher.

Divination: The ability to discover deeper truths

Arithmancy: The ability to break down a spell or ritual into its mathematical components and break them down to parts that can be analyzed

Herbology: The ability to grow magical plants and care for them

Mental magic: The ability to shield the mind from external influence ( potions, charms, and other mind altering spells or substances ) she could also dive into the mind of others seeing their thoughts and memories if she wished but this takes a toll on her magic the more protected the mind of her target is.

Potions: using magical plants and herbs to create potions that have different effects from healing to bottling fame or glory even to stop death

Runes: is the art of carving special simbols in an object loving or non-living with a desired effect to be achieved when activated by magic

Dark Magic: soul magic, blood magic, ritualistic magic with sacrifices.

Soul Bond: This is a special bold Luna shares with Claire while allows them to share their magic and other abilities with each other, it also allows them to synchronise their memories, the bond also allows them to communicate telepathically ( however they do not use this most of the time due to the synchronization of their minds.

Spirit Magic: young Luna first learned the use of her magic through natural manipulation of nature, before Myrddin finally taught her to user the magic originating from her own person, this gave Luna a deep connection to nature allowing her to connect to the spirits ( it is also this that grants her the power of divination )

Luna is also able to use offensive and defensive spells ( DM for a full list because if I post them here well lets just say this will become a wall of text more than it already is )

This is only for T1 PC RP

Power to manipulate Time Space and Fate (can only be used 2 times a day even so it requires a lot of power so she typically only uses them once unlimited use on a red moon )

Luna also possesses perfect, superhumanly keen observational skills, and can notice even the smallest details.

She possess superhuman senses, intuition, comprehension, adaptability, perception, and superhuman detective/investigation skills, deductive/inductive reasoning skills, strategic/tactical skills, analytical skills, problem-solving skills, logic skills, and calculating skills.

She can easily and perfectly analyze multiple streams of information simultaneously, and perform an infinite amount of calculations and simulations (from simple to unimaginably complex) simultaneously in her head without any outside aid, without stress or problems on her part. This allows her to practically predict the future to a very accurate degree, quickly solve any puzzle or problem, and work any situation into her favor by instantly coming up with perfect plans (adjusting if necessary) and always knowing the right move needed for success.

She usually describes these abilities as "reconstructing the fragments of chaos using the wellspring of wisdom". She also possess superhuman learning capabilities, such as easily and perfectly memorizing and recalling limitless amount of complex information. She easily understands whatever she learns, and never forgets it (perfect eidetic memory). This doesn't put any stress or give any problems on her physically or mentally. She can perfectly and easily memorize whatever she reads, can quickly and perfectly recall whatever information she desires from her wellspring.

She learned minutiae, languages, and complex information quickly without need for repetition. She can also read extremely quickly, and can easily read multiple books in multiple languages simultaneously. She can also perfectly apply whatever knowledge she learns to real life, immediately after learning it (such as mastering shooting a gun with pinpoint accuracy after only reading about the process once)

Regression

While Luna has a seemingly infinite amount of magic at her disposal, She is prone to exhausting her magic by doing large scale spells and or rituals, there are three levels of which Luna's body regresses when she exhausts her body

Baby Luna ( can be from 1 year old to two )

This regression occurs if Luna exhausts her magic fully leaving her very vulnerable, while in this form Luna has little to no access to her powers.Her personality in this form is that of a baby even while having a mature mind.

Toddler Luna ( 3 years old to 7 )

This regression ccurs if Luna exhausts more than 90% of her magic, in this form Luna is able to cast simple spells and has access to most of her abilities abelt rather briefly, Luna mostly will depend on arcane magic in this form. Her personality in this form is that of a child in need of a parent or guardian and is more childlike in nature.

Child Luna ( 7 to 12 years old )

This regression occurs If Luna exhausts 50% of her magic, in this form while Luna is weaker than her original self she has access to all her powers and abilities. Her personality in this form is much like a whimsical teenager fun loving and playful.

Title

The Black Butterfly

Race

Magical Human to Vampire


End file.
